Warlock Love
by luvuni
Summary: This story follows Alexander (Alec) Lightwood after his break up with Magnus Bane during City Of Lost Souls. He's having a difficult time coping, and doesn't know what to do anymore. All he can think about is the love he lost. Will he get back together with Magnus? *Regular couples: Isabelle / Simon , Clary / Jace , Alec / Magnus , Luke / Jocelyn.*
1. Unconditional Love

**Author's Note: Hey guys. Yes, I know; another Malec story. I cannot help it though; I am just in love with this couple! ****J****They are so cute! **

**Prologue: **Unconditional Love

_Magnus Bane… That name has so much meaning to me. It brings a variety of emotions to the surface, varying from love and hatred, to anger and sorrow. I have never felt anything so strong, so pure, as what I feel for him. I didn't know love like this could exist; something straight out of a fairy tale. He had – has – my heart, and my soul. My world revolves around him, and existing without him is hell on earth. He is my everything._

_All I'd ever wanted was love and to know that it actually existed in this hateful world, and I found it; or at least, I thought I had. But he never trusted me; he refused to tell me about his past, saying that it was unimportant; insignificant. How can he blame me for wanting to know what shaped him to be the man I love? All those "insignificant" details matter to me, because they are a part of him, and I love all of him. Yet, I risked everything; my family, my friends, my essence, just to be by his side; to wake up next to him and fall asleep beside him every day. It never seemed to be fair that I risked so much for a man I barely know, but I couldn't help it, and I don't regret it. I love him. Unconditionally._

_However, it hurts to know that he never trusted me, that he would believe Camille's twisted truths and not even listen to my side of the story. But then again, perhaps he never actually loved me. Perhaps I was but a distraction, a toy to entertain him with that he could discard when he got bored. Maybe he was glad that he could use my visits with Camille as an excuse to break up with me._

_Or perhaps… maybe this was all my fault. Should I have had more faith in Magnus? Is that what lovers should do? I mean, maybe I shouldn't have pried into Magnus' past, but I couldn't help it. I just wanted to get to know him. That may have been selfish of me though. Is that how he views me now? A selfish, untrustworthy faggot? Maybe that's what I am…_

_My heart has never experienced such pain. Every breath, every heartbeat aches; hurts as if I am slowly being torn apart. It only gets worse as the days go on. I know he will never take me back, no much how I beg, apologize, and try to get him to see my side of all this. I also know that I can never love again after loving him. Deep down, I am aware that he is, and forever will be, my one love. _

_So where do I go from here? I can't imagine continuing with life without him; to act as if he had never existed. That would hurt too much. Yet, I also know that I cannot just dwell on it for the rest of my life either. Perhaps death is my only true escape? _


	2. Betrayed Trust

**Author's Note: Hello my lovely readers. Hope you've enjoyed the first chapter, and I hope you love this one even more. Here we get a peek at Magnus' perspective, and how he is coping with the break up. I do not own any of the characters yet, except for a new warlock in this one called Carlyle. ****J****Enjoy! **

**Chapter 1: **Betrayed Trust

A loud buzzing sounded throughout my apartment. Ignoring them, I threw my arm over my eyes, praying to whatever god that still watched over me, that whoever it was would go away. After a long minute, the buzzer ringed again. _Damn._

Standing up, my bones creaked and groaned after days of little usage. Mine and Alec's break up was hitting me harder than I thought possible. Never have I experienced a break up that caused me this much pain. That's how I know that I love Alec more than anyone else I had ever dated.

Pushing those painful thoughts aside, I shuffled over to the door and pressed my finger to the speaker button. Booming loudly with a groggy voice, I said "Who dares disturb the Great Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn?"

A familiar chuckle sounded back at me, and a voice followed. "You sound terrible old friend. Now let me in there or I will break through your wards." _Bastard. _

Glaring at the speaker, I pressed the unlock button and waited. What was Carlyle doing here? I haven't seen him in over a decade. Perhaps there was news in the downworld that I had yet to hear, and for some unknown reason he felt that he had to pass on the information.

Within a few moments, the front door flew open, startling me from my train of thought. Carlyle stood in the entrance, looking as he did ten years ago. His black hair was slicked back in a messy fashion, the ends just brushing the top of his shoulders. Sporting a leather jacket and white tank top with jeans, he looked rather boyish, and still charmingly handsome. Standing at only 5'8", I had to look down at him to make eye contact. Although, he had a much stockier build, and was more muscular than me. Through the tank top, I could make out the unmistakable six-pack abs. Moving my eyes back up to meet his, he regarded me with a smug expression. His eyes flashed with humor; one was silver, and the other was purple, signifying the fact that he was a warlock. His smile was wicked, looking dangerous because of his vampire-like canines. I loathed the expression on his face.

"What are you doing here Carlyle? I am in no mood to gossip about the latest atrocities happening in the downworld," I groaned as I flopped back down on my couch.

Sitting beside me, he chuckled a deep throaty laugh. "Rumor has it that you are turning away business due to a recent break up. With the child of the angel's no doubt! I had to come see if this was true. After all my years of knowing you, you've dated fair folk, vampires, lycanthropes, warlocks, mortals, and even a demon once. But never, ever have you given your stone heart to a Nephilim. Do pray tell, are the rumors correct? Judging from the looks of things, such as your lack of make-up, glitter, and the take-out containers everywhere, I'm guessing you're going through a rough time." I disliked the sarcastic edge to his voice.

Alec was not something I wanted to talk about, but I knew Carlyle would wait for years in my apartment just to find out what happened. _Damned cocky immortal. _Trying to keep my voice steady, I said "Yes. His name was Alexander Lightwood, son of the head of the New York Institute. We'd only been dating a few months, and I haven't even known him for a year yet. I was informed by Camille some time ago that he had been visiting her, trying to find a way to take away my immortality. He left one morning, saying he had things to do. Camille found me and told me that I would find him in the old subway waiting for her. And you know what? That's exactly where I found him. He went behind my back to take away my life, and he betrayed my trust, so I ended the relationship."

Carlyle regarded me for a few moments, and then something dangerous flickered behind his eyes. His jaw was clamped tightly, making me nervous. "You did not let him explain why he did it, did you." It wasn't a question.

In an icy tone, I replied "Of course not. He betrayed my trust and that has no excuse. I don't care about what I felt for him, or that he was only just entering adult hood." As soon as the words left my mouth, something hit me in the back of the head, ending the rest of my rant. It was Carlyle's hand. Hissing sharply, I leaned back and regarded him coldly. "What on earth was that for?"

"You are an idiot, you know that?! True love… when you share it with someone, you need to listen to their opinions too; not just your own. I need to go investigate this matter further," he mumbled the last bit. Anger coursed through me. I did not want Alexander back if I couldn't trust him. It doesn't matter what his reasons were. It doesn't change the fact that he didn't trust me to tell me what he was doing, and why.

"It's none of your god-damned business!" I practically yelled at Carlyle.

"Well, I've just made it my business." With one last exchange of icy glares, he left without another word, leaving me to wonder what he was going to do.


	3. A Letter, and a Life Lost

**Author's Note: Hello Malec fans! I really hope you like everything so far. I must say that I just love my new character, Carlyle. I picture him as Magnus' best friend, and they get along wonderfully. Keep in mind that Carlyle and Magnus have never had, nor will they ever have, romantic feelings for one another. Anyways, here's another chapter. ****J****Enjoy! **

**Chapter 2: **A Letter, and a Life Lost

Life is hard. For the past two weeks since Magnus broke up with me in that subway, I've become a shadow of my former self. Eating was something I almost never did, resulting in my losing of twenty pounds. My clothes hung loose on my now thin, practically anorexic, frame. My stomach was always doing flips, keeping me from eating. I was slowly dying of malnourishment, but I didn't care. Either way, the demons would kill me before starvation did.

Demon hunting was my only relief, as it allowed me to temporarily forget Magnus and everything else. Every night, I would go out and slay as many demons as I could. I would come back just before dawn and sleep for almost the rest of the day. I healed only the most serious of injuries, the rest I kept. The ache of them took away from the hurting of my broken heart.

To my surprise, Clary was my only friend right now. Jace was away in Idris getting more "tests" done on his heavenly fire situation, ever since he torched a hole through the wall of the institute when I informed him of Magnus' breaking up with me. Izzy tried to talk some sense into me, but gave up and locked herself in the room with Simon. I tried not to think of what they were doing. Anyways, Clary understood and never told me to stop what I was doing. Instead, she coxed me to eat once in a while, and came demon hunting with me several times. My parents were in Idris with Jace, and probably wouldn't care if they found out what I was doing to myself.

One day I opened up to Clary, and told her everything that occurred between Magnus and I. She, unlike Jace, did not curse Magnus or my stupidity. Instead, she hugged me and told me that I should tell Magnus everything. I tried, I called him many times, and not once did he answer the phone.

The days without Magnus never end. These past two weeks have been the longest of my life, and I knew it would never get better. I wouldn't be able to take this much longer. The demons, starvation, or suicide would kill me within the next few weeks.

One day, I decided I had had enough. The pain was eating away at me, and was making me hate myself. The bags under my eyes, the bruises, the wounds, the ribs jutting out, all taunted me. I was so weak. A disgrace to the Shadowhunters. Suicide was not something that I had ever considered, until Magnus broke up with me. Now, today, I know that it is my time to die. I can't live any longer without him.

Sure, I might seem like I am being dramatic, or weak. But I am a Shadowhunter, who has been marked as gay, and a lover of downworlders. No one would accept me now anyways. Not that it matters. I refuse to live without Magnus any longer.

Heading over to my desk, I decided that if Mangus wouldn't talk to me, I could at least write a letter explaining why I am choosing death over life.

_Magnus,_

_I know you do not want to hear from me anymore, but I have to tell you what really happened, and what I have decided to do about it._

_I did consider, for but a moment, what it would be like if you were to become mortal. But I could have never gone through with it. You should have known me well enough by now, to know that I would never, ever, take away your immortality. The real reason I considered it, was because the Seelie Queen had shown me an image – an image of what I was going to look like when I was old and grey. I knew then that what we had was unrealistic. You would never want me when I looked like that._

_Later, I met Camille, who told me that she knew how to make you mortal. I declined almost immediately of course, but she began to talk about your past. Every time I had asked you about yourself, you brushed me off and changed the subject, whereas you know every precious detail about me. So I continued to go see her, and she would tell me little things about you that I didn't know._

_I love you as a Warlock, and would never want you to change. However, I feel that my love for you was never actually returned, which is understandable. How else could you have left me so easily without a twinge of regret, or even taking the time to hear my side of the story? You're magnificent, the High Warlock of Brooklyn; and I am just a shy, gay, Shadowhunter. I thought about it a lot when we were together… How it never made sense for you to love me. Why would someone as amazing as you, fall for someone as pathetic as me? _

_I realize now that I was selfish to go to Camille to learn about you, but could you blame me? I was risking everything by being with you, and yet, I did not even know you. Either way, you won't have to worry about me anymore. You can think of me as the tragic six month blip in your long life. By the time you get this, I should be long gone from the world. The pain of this disaster is too much for me to bear._

_Know that I love you more than anything Magnus Bane._

_I hope that one day you find someone who deserves you. Someone beautiful, intelligent, strong, who can love you like I do, and most important: someone immortal._

_Forgive me,_

_Alexander Gideon Lightwood._

With a dreadful sigh, I quietly left my room and went into the library. Glancing around, I let out a relieved breath went I noticed it was empty. First, I sent the letter through the portal to Magnus, hoping that it would get through his wards. Then, I thought of the demon pub down in the back alleys of the city and sent myself through the portal.

In mere seconds, I stood just outside of a pub which was filled with rogue downworlders and demons. The Clave did not know about this place. Magnus had told me about it a while back, and said that if I ever knew of someone in search of a suicide mission, to tell them to go there. It was meant as a joke, but if only Magnus knew how serious I was about to take that piece of advice.

The pub was large, probably around the size of a gymnasium. Though, it was nothing special. Built out of red bricks, it was covered in graffiti and crusted red liquid that could be nothing but blood. Nobody was outside the building, and the loud beat of the music vibrated through my feet. Letting out a breath, I pushed open the dirty wooden doors and walked inside.

The smell was the first thing that hit me. It was the rancid smell of rotten and decaying flesh; the stench of demons. I rolled up his sleeves to show my runes, gaining the attention of everyone in the building. A male vampire who had black shaggy hair and no shirt was the first to speak. In a baritone voice he said, "Nephilim! You are here alone! Do you have a death wish, or are you just stupid enough to come here with no back up or weapons?" He let out a wicked chuckle.

I stepped further inside and whispered, "You can kill me. I swear on the Angel that no one knows I have come here." A tear fell down my cheek. Before I could blink, I was hit from several different directions. Black spots danced across my vision, but I felt no pain; I was utterly numb. I whispered my final words. "I love you, Magnus."

Before unconsciousness grabbed me, I heard a loud voice boom throughout the pub. "Stay back! This boy belongs to Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn. If you harm him further, you will have to deal with Bane, and myself." Confusion swept through me as I blacked out.


	4. Hybrid

**Author's Note: Hello Malec fans! Here's another chapter to satisfy you guys (hopefully). ****J****Enjoy! **

**Chapter 3: **Hybrid

Pain. I don't know when it started, or why. It could have been minutes ago, hours ago, or even days ago. Time is meaningless. A burning pain that is gnawing at my very core spreads throughout my body relentlessly. The last thing I remember was getting knocked unconscious after I tried to kill myself. _Ah. That's right… _Suicide is a sin. I must be in hell.

Darkness surrounded me, and the only noise was my breathing and occasional yell if the pain intensified. I can't move my body, nor can I open my eyes. So that's it then? I'm going to lay here burning for eternity. Hope your happy Magnus.

Thinking was hard to do. The agonizing pain began to cloud my thoughts until the endless chronic pain was all I could think about. My pulse ragged within me, beating so fast that I thought my heart would give out. Why couldn't I slip back into unconsciousness to escape this torment? The burning went on.

After an unknown amount of time, the pain left me instantaneously. The relief was amazing, but a thought struck me. _What's going on? _I could hear movement beside me and a voice. What they were saying, and who the voice belonged to was unknown to me. At least I could feel my body again; I was able to twitch my fingers in response to the voice.

The voice slowly grew louder, until I could make out the words. "Alexander Lightwood. You must wake up soon. Your family is worried, as is Magnus. I know you've gone through quite an ordeal but you need to wake up!" The voice sounded angry. _Why would Magnus give a damn about what happened to me?_

Finding my eyelids, I managed to slowly pry them open to see a man looming over me. A grin lit up his face as he watched me carefully. This man looked human. His eyes were bright green, and his hair was black, slicked back and touching his shoulders. He wasn't overly tall, but he had a muscular build. "Who… Who are you?" I asked in a gravelly voice. _Jeez. I sound terrible._

"I am Carlyle, a friend of Magnus Banes, and the man who just saved your life." _I know I shouldn't trust a stranger, but for some reason, I felt like I could trust this one._

"How do you know of my relationship with Magnus?" I asked in a soft tone. My voice was so out of use, I could barely whisper.

Carlyle reached up and scratched the back of his head with a grin. "I'm an important figure in the downworld, and I am one of Magnus' best friends. News travels quickly. However, I've been helping Magnus cope with your disappearance for the past two weeks."

"I've been gone two weeks, and you didn't tell him – I mean my family where I was?!" I could hardly raise my voice loud enough to sound angry, making me more pissed off.

Sitting down next to me, Carlyle let out a sigh. "I've got a long story to tell you, so I need you to listen and don't interrupt." Nodding, I watched him intently. "Very well then. I was at the demon pub where you recklessly decided to commit suicide by demon, and I recognized you immediately. Well, actually, I'd only heard a very detailed description of your looks from various others in the downworld, and I had been talking to Magnus earlier that week. So anyways, I decided to save you and take you to my place.

When we got here, I healed your wounds for two or three days before going over to visit Magnus. His apartment was in shreds, and he was lying on the floor clutching a sheet of paper. I've never seen Magnus look like that… so broken. It broke my heart to see him like that. You know, he really loves you. He's never loved anyone like he loves you. I read your letter, and I guess Magnus realized his mistake as well. I told him you weren't dead and sent him on wild goose chases to find you."

Tears pooled over my cheeks. "Why would you do that?"

Carlyle looked at me sympathetically. "I granted you a magnificent boon, for both you and Magnus. You see, I am in love with a mortal as well. Her name is Lyra, my beautiful angel. I am sick of the immortal life, and I heard that you wanted to live forever with Magnus, so I did something that has never been done before. I gave you my warlock essence. That is why the past two weeks were so painful; because you were changing into a Shadowhunter-Warlock. You are now an immortal."

Gaping at him, I saw stars that threatened to make me black out. Lying back onto the pillow, I tried to soak in this information. _Magnus loves me. I can stay with him, forever. It seems too good to be true… But maybe it isn't. _My thoughts were in a jumble, but then something dawned on me. "I don't look any different, do I?"

Letting out a chuckle, Carlyle said "No. I took care not to let your eyes change color because I know how much Magnus loves their color. I must agree with him. They are a lovely shade of blue." My face grew fire engine red. _Great, you'd think I wouldn't be able to blush as easy now that I was a warlock. _"I must apologize for the pain you experienced. Since you were originally of angel blood, mixing a bit of demon and mortal in there was not an easy task. It took such a long time, and a remarkable amount of energy."

"It doesn't matter; I can't thank you enough for it. But first, I can't even believe it!" I was absolutely ecstatic. Another question came to me. "When do I get to see Magnus?"

Carlyle's face grew passive. "Not yet. First, I need to teach you how to control your powers so that you don't accidently injure anyone. That will take about a week, giving you just enough time to recuperate."

"You honestly think you can keep Magnus on a wild goose chase for that long? Anyways, I want to see him."

"Too bad, hot stuff. Magnus deserves to worry about you for a bit longer, and don't fret about him finding out. He won't. I've made sure that you can't be tracked, but they know you aren't dead because you parabati's rune didn't fade."

"Did Magnus really take it that hard?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Yes. You see, you took the break up the hardest because a Shadowhunters love is not the same as any other species. When you fall in love, you only love that one person, and the idea of living without them is too hard to imagine. For Shadowhunters, it is possible to die of a broken heart. But you were so strong, you hung on longer than most could ever achieve. I explained all this to Magnus, who went nearly crazy when he believed you had died. For once in my life, I think it may have been possible for a warlock to waste away from heartbreak."

The tears flowed freely now, and Carlyle left me alone to rest. Sleep did not come easily.


	5. Training

**Author's Note: Hello Malec fans! Here's another chapter to satisfy you guys. Hope you like the Warlock-Shadowhunter hybrid plot. I also don't know how warlock magic works, so I made it up. Don't hate me. ****J****Enjoy! **

**Chapter 4: **Training

The following morning, Carlyle woke me up at the brink of dawn. Groaning, I sat up. Most days I liked to wake up early, but not today. "Come on, put these on and let's get going." I was hit in the face by something soft and black. Looking down as it hit my lap; I saw a pair of black sweats and a white tank top.

While Carlyle turned around, I shimmied out of my old clothes and threw on the ones he'd given me. "Where are we going?"

"We are going to train outside in my yard, where I can teach you about your powers. Magnus will have to do the rest. Oh, and here's your breakfast." I caught a bottle of brown liquid that he threw back at me. Popping open the lid, I took a sniff. _It smells like rotten eggs and sewer water._ Not arguing with him though, I chugged the liquid. While it tasted nasty, I was pleased to find that it gave me a wonderful burst of energy.

Following him through his mansion of a house, I admired the construction of the building. It was all old fashioned; made from stone and wooden beams. Various doors were lined along the walls, and servants hustled around, each doing something differently. This place made Magnus' apartment look like a quaint dog house.

When we got outside, Carlyle led me under a veranda. It was empty except for a giant red rug that sat on the wooden floor. The veranda looked out over a field of grass and a lake just beyond it. Various horses ran around the grasses, and one even came over to the veranda. It was a grey with black points. Stroking its nose twice, I followed Carlyle and sat next to him on the mat.

"For the next seven days, I am going to teach you how to keep your powers in check, because there is nothing more unpredictable than a warlock who doesn't know how to control them. First, close your eyes and look inside yourself. Feel around until you find a mass of energy, and tell me what color it is. Everyone's signifies something different. Magnus' is blue, meaning he is an elemental warlock. He can do all sorts of magic. Mine had been red, meaning that I could do spells regarding the soul, mind, and body. Few warlocks are ever red. Look deep, and tell me what you see."

Closing my eyes, I poked and prodded around with my mind (feeling absolutely ridiculous) trying to find what he was talking about. Just when I was about to give up, I found something; a vibrant cord within me. The mass of energy was like a cord within me, and it twisted around in violent patterns. It was a vivid blue, just like the spark around Magnus' hands when he got angry or was fighting. It was an amazing vibrant feeling that only grew stronger as I felt around that mass.

Opening my eyes, I said "It's blue."

A grin lit up Carlyle's face. "That's good! You're stronger than some warlocks, and just at Magnus' level. Fate is on your side Alec. Now, onto lesson one…"

x.x.x

For seven days, Carlyle trained me, teaching me all about magic and what it could accomplish. He taught me how to keep the energy inside me, and not release it when in an emotional situation. Every night, we would talk over dinner about the different kinds of magic. I also tried to get him to let me see Magnus, but he wouldn't relent. All was well during the day, but at night… things were hard.

Magnus weighed heavily on my mind. I missed him so much, and knowing that he was out there looking for me... it hurt to know that I was technically hiding from him. I tried not to dwell on it, but it was hard.

Carlyle was wrong about my appearance not changing. My runes faded to be almost unnoticeable, but after several tests, we confirmed that only their appearance changed. They were still just as effective. My ears were also slightly pointed and my jaw stronger. Of course, I was still over fifteen pounds too thin, and the bags under my eyes didn't go away. I still looked like a shadow of the guy I used to be.


	6. I'll Go Get Him

**Author's Note: Hello Malec fans! Here's another chapter, sorry it's so short! ****J****Enjoy! **

**Chapter 5: **I'll Go Get Him

"It's finally time to go get Magnus and the others," Carlyle said to me on the eighth day. "I'm going to leave and get him, and then we'll all sit down and have a nice chat."

Butterflies took off in my stomach. What if Magnus didn't want to have me around forever? What if he didn't want me back? There was no way I could live for an eternity without him.

"I can practically hear your thoughts," Carlyle scolded me sharply as we ate the first real breakfast of my entire stay here; bacon and eggs. _Damn he could cook_, I thought as I shoved a forkful of eggs into my mouth."If you could only have seen the way Magnus has been since he thought you died… You'd never doubt his love."

"I know, but can you blame me?" I asked as I stabbed an egg angrily.

"No, I can't. You have every right to doubt him after the way he treated you, but you'll also need to forgive him."

"I already have. I just can't fathom that he loves me. Look at me, I'm nothing special."

"You don't see yourself clearly, Alec. The mirror doesn't show you anything more than what you perceive yourself as. You'd do well to remember that. Anyways, I'm going to go get him. I should be back within an hour. Don't dwell on things too much, and go have a shower and make yourself look pretty with the clothes I put next to your sink."

Sighing, I cleaned up our dishes when he left before I went upstairs and got into the shower. I drifted off into my thoughts. _Magnus… All I've wanted was too see you, but now I'm nervous. Do you still want me?_ Deciding to push the thoughts aside, I washed up quickly and towel dried my hair afterwards. The clothes Carlyle left were ridiculous. I wanted my hoody and holey jeans, not a leather jacket, t-shirt, and biker pants with a chain. Sighing, I tore the chain off the pants before shoving them on, and shoved on the t-shirt. I wasn't going to wear the jacket until I realized how thin I was. Maybe the jacket's a good idea. Throwing it on, I realized I was right. It covered the thinness of my arms, but nothing would cover my slightly protruding cheek bones. _Oh well. _

Heading downstairs, I sat and waited, growing more nervous by the minute. Carlyle said he wouldn't tell Magnus why he was taking him here. I tried to imagine Magnus' face when he saw me, but I couldn't decide whether he would be shocked, angry, relieved, or something else. What if Carlyle lied to me? What if Magnus really didn't care about me, and would be appalled at finding me? Perhaps this was all a mistake…

_It's too late to think like that now. _I heard the front door fly open and several footsteps enter. _Here we go._


	7. He's Here

**Author's Note: Hello Malec fans! Here's another chapter! Sorry, it's another short one. ****J****Enjoy! **

**Chapter 6: **He's Here

Staying seated, I watched the living room entrance waiting for Carlyle to approach with Magnus. My heart was thudding wildly in my chest. I could hear Carlyle talking; "Come on; let's go have a chat in the living area."

Magnus' voice followed, although he sounded tired and pained, his voice making my breath catch. "I need to keep searching Carlyle. What is so god-damned important?" The footsteps were loud and really close now. _So he really was looking for me…_

"This is," Carlyle said as they all stepped into view. Behind Carlyle were Clary, Jace, Izzy, and Magnus. The three Shadowhunters were dressed in gear and all had very shocked expressions on their tired faces. Then there was Magnus. He wore no make-up, glitter, or sequins. Dressed in only jeans and a t-shirt that suspiciously looked like mine, he still looked absolutely gorgeous. His hair was messy and looked like his hand had been run through it countless times. The last place I looked was his eyes, which shone brightly with relief, sending a spark of hope throughout me.

I was suddenly struck by Izzy as she pulled me into a gigantic hug, breaking my eye contact from Magnus. I hugged her back, before I heard her threaten me. "IF YOU EVER TRY TO KILL YOURSELF AGAIN, I WILL PERSONALY SEE TO IT THAT YOU ARE NEVER ALONE AGAIN! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

"Yes Iz," I chuckled softly as I hugged her back. I saw her wince.

"Jeez Alec, you're a pile of bones." _Damn, she noticed. _

A tad ticked, I said "I've been doing my best." Hurt flashed across her features as she let go. Next, a red blur flung itself at me.

"Alec! I'm so glad you're ok," Clary murmured softly as she held me in a vice grip. I felt Jace slap my back.

"Good to see you, bro," Jace said with a grin. Suddenly, Clary sucked in a sharp intake of air.

"Y-your ears! Alec, why are they pointed?" Everyone stepped closer as they took in my slightly pointed ears, making me feel a tad self-conscious.

Carlyle interrupted. "That is what we need to talk about, now everyone, please have a seat."

I wedged myself next to Carlyle and Clary, while Jace and Izzy sat on the other sofa. Magnus remained standing as he watched me with his eyes slightly squinting. Carlyle told them to all be quiet while he spoke, and when they agreed, he told them what has taken place in the past three weeks.


	8. The Apologies

**Author's Note: Hello Malec fans! Here's another chapter! ****J****Enjoy! **

**Chapter 7: The Apologies **

"You kept him here for all this time without telling me?! How dare you!" Magnus said immediately after Carlyle finished his tale. Blue sparks danced around his fingers dangerously. The air grew thick with the electricity expressed by Magnus' anger.

Anger flashed across Carlyle's face. "I didn't need you to distract me or the boy when the transformation was happening, and he also needed time to come to terms with what has occurred. Things wouldn't have turned out good if I'd told you he was here from the start."

"That wasn't your decision to make!" Magnus was in pure rage, and I felt the need to calm him down, but instead I sat there watching closely.

"You gave up all your input rights when you broke up with Alec, so don't go raging at me. I did what was right, and I granted you a magnificent gift. Don't make me regret it." Magnus backed down at that, and shut his mouth. Uncomfortable silence followed.

"So you're a warlock-shadowhunter cross now?" Jace asked; breaking the silence. "Well… My parabati's part human, demon, and angel. I wonder if you'll be able to spar better with me now…"

A lovely sound filled my ears as Clary's hand smacked off of Jace's head. "Hmm. I knew it; your head is hollow," she said in a fake-concerned voice.

"And your heartless," Jace murmured.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Izzy giggled at that, and I clamped my mouth tightly to prevent a chuckle from escaping..

"If you don't mind," Magnus said speaking up again. "I'd like to have a conversation with Alexander alone." I almost shrunk back at this. _We have a lot to talk about. _No one argued and they all filed out of the room, heading off to only God-knows-where in this ginormous mansion.

When they were all gone, Magnus sat down on the sofa across from me and regarded me with a stoic expression. "I don't even know where to begin. I guess I should start with my apology. I never should have brushed your side of the story off when you tried to tell me why you were visiting Camille. I'm sorry that I hid my past from you and drove you to putting yourself in a dangerous situation with an untrustworthy vampire."

I stopped him there. "I'm sorry too. I should have come to you when I had a problem with you and your past, not go speak to your ex."

Now it was Magnus' turn to stop me, even though I'd hardly said anything I had wanted to. "Something in your letter bothers me. You said that it never made sense for me to love you, and that I didn't have a twinge of regret for leaving you. How could you ever think that? You silly Shadowhunter. I love you! I don't know how I can prove it to you, but I will try. You, Alexander, are the love of my life, and those long days without you taught me something; there is no doubt that relationships require work, but this work means working on myself, adjusting my attitudes and habits. I've never had anyone love me enough to want to know about my past, so I keep it all to myself. But I will try, for you Alec, to open up. I will just need you to have patience with me."

"Thank you," I said with a small smile. The desire to be in his arms was almost too much to bear, so I dug my arms into the armrests of the couch.

"Alec, I… I don't know how to explain how much I need you. When I received your letter, my entire world came crashing down. My powers went out of control and I destroyed most of my apartment. I couldn't move; I was paralyzed by grief. I know now that I can't live without you, so I know I don't deserve it, but are you willing to give me a second chance?"

My heart leapt out of my chest at this. Tears pooled over my cheeks as I whispered "Only if you can give me one as well."

At the same time, we flew off the couches and launched into each other's arms. Nothing felt more right than having his arms around me while I buried my face into the crook of his neck. His higher-than-normal temperature burned beneath me. I felt him plant a soft kiss on my neck as I inhaled his scent. He smelled just like he always did; his expensive shampoo and something spicy. Leaning back, I planted a delicate kiss on his lips.

"I love you, Magnus," I murmured softly.

"And I love you, my little Warlock," he replied softly against my mouth, sending the vibrations through me. _Damn, I love this man so much._

A large array of cheers shocked the both of us, and we looked up to see Carlyle, Jace, Izzy, and Clary, with huge grins on their faces as they clapped. Blushing deeply, Magnus noticed and stepped away from me, trying to give me my space. He knew how easily I got embarrassed. But not today. Latching onto his hand, I pulled him roughly against my side.

"Don't you dare move away," I growled softly.

A grin lit up his face as he murmured back "Sorry darling."

Everything felt so right.


End file.
